I'm An English Teacher In Korea and Oh, I Have Some Stories
by Gdokim
Summary: Scary Tales from an English Teacher in Korea.


**Part 1**

I'm an English teacher in Korea, but I won't tell you where I teach, in order to protect the identity of both the students and teachers. I'm half Korean and moved to Korea from the states about a year ago, so I could learn more about the Korean culture. Anyway, ever since I moved here, I've been experiencing some weird stuff, things that I can't explain.

Here are some of the things that I experienced, or others I know experienced...

The second week of me teaching at the school, I began hearing this clicking noise, like somebody clicking their tongue, but louder. I looked around my classroom to see if anybody else noticed it, but they didn't seem to, so I shrugged off. Later though, in the Teacher's lounge, I asked another English teacher if she ever heard the clicking noise, she nods her head and then proceeds to tell me about something that happened to her…

About two years ago, the classroom she taught in was being renovated so her and several other teachers were moved to a wing of the school, that had not been used in five years. To get an idea of what the school looks like, well just picture the high school in the Korean horror movie "Whispering Corridors" and you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway, the teacher had to go to the bathroom and the girl's bathroom was located on an abandoned floor upstairs. She stepped out of the classroom turned right and rounded the stairwell, until she reached the top and looked down the long-abandoned hallway, which made her feel uneasy. As she quickly entered the bathroom, she noticed the doors to all five stalls were open, so she knew she was alone. She entered the first stall to do her business and just as she was about to sit down, she began to hear a clicking sound. Looking through the cracks in the stall, she notices somebody standing outside. At this point, she's freaking out and so she quickly gets up, exits the stall and as she does, she sees a girl standing there with her head down, swaying from side to side. Feeling a bit creeped out, she nervously asked the girl in Korean, if she was okay, but got no reply. Again, she asked the girl if she was okay and this time the girl stops swaying, slowly lifts her head and lets out a blood-curdling wail. Though she never used that bathroom again, it was located right above her classroom and so at times, she could hear footsteps. Other times, she could hear the water running or the toilets flushing and often, the ceiling in her classroom would drip water. One time, her class was taking a test and all of a sudden they heard an ear piercing scream coming from that bathroom. This freaked her students out so she immediately notified security and they went up to investigate but found nothing. After that incident, the floor was closed off for good.

Another teacher who's Korean and speaks English really well told me this story...

Last year in another wing of the school, one of her students had to go to the bathroom. Five minutes later, the student comes running into the classroom, screaming. Finally, after calming the student down, the teacher notified security and when they arrived, she accompanied them to the bathroom. She told me that when they entered the bathroom, they found clumps of black hair, some of it on the floor and some of in the toilets. As for the student, well she wasn't the same after that incident and never told the teacher what happened to her that day, in the bathroom.

This last story I'm going to share with you actually happened to me:

It was around the third month of me teaching at this school when the principal asked me to tutor some of the students after school. I received the list of all the students that were in my class and there was fifteen in total. On my first afternoon of tutoring, I begin counting the students and noticed there were sixteen. Thinking the had school added another student without telling me, I looked down at my list and seen there were only fifteen in my class. Puzzled, I recounted and this time there are only fifteen students; I never found out who the sixteenth student was and didn't care to find out either.

Well, I have a meeting tomorrow so I'll have to wrap it for now, but oh, I definitely have some more stories to share with you at a later time...

 **Part 2**

Well, guys, something happened to me last night that I feel I need to tell you. I'm still a bit shaken up by it, but I feel I need to get it off my chest, so here goes…

Last night I was at the school, prepping assignments for the next day when I heard footsteps in the hallway near my classroom. Thinking it was either the janitor or security guard, I shrugged it off and went about my business.

An hour later as I was finishing up the last of my assignments, the lights in the classroom began to flicker. Then for some reason, I look towards the desks and see a girl sitting in one of the desks, with her head down. Although something felt off about her, I just thought it was a student. I wanted to confront her but as I stood up from my desk, the lights decide to go out and now at this point, it's completely dark in the classroom.

I began to feel my heartbeat, as I tried to suppress my fear. Then, I began to hear the same buzzing sound from before and as I looked at the girl to see if she was okay, I saw that she was now standing a few feet from my desk. I knew then, she was no student. Terrified, I ran out of the classroom screaming. As I was running down the hallway, I could clearly hear footsteps behind me, but they weren't running.

I began screaming for help, hoping that either the security guard or janitor would hear me. As I continued to run, I began to feel something heavy on my back and I feel my legs getting heavy. My vision began to blur and just before I blacked out, I could hear the girl's laughter echo throughout the hallway. The guard found me a few minutes later and after I was able to stand up, we went back to my classroom but found it was empty.

Today, I took the day off and later on I'll call the school up to see if they could be put me in another classroom. Until then, I think I'll get some rest but I'll keep you guys posted...

 **Part 3**

Okay guys, as promised here are some more strange stuff I've encountered, in Korea.

Several months ago, I was taking the train home from work. It was around 9 at night and the Busan Metro station was practically empty. As I began walking towards my train, I began to hear the sound of dragging feet, behind me. Scared, I began to quicken my pace and noticed that the footsteps behind me, were also moving faster. Panicked, I began to run and after finally reaching my train, I quickly jumped in and it was there I was met with a horrible sight.

Inside the train's car, I saw at least a dozen mangled bodies with blood covering the walls, I could also hear the moans coming from the injured passengers crying out for help. I began to feel dizzy and not long after, I passed out. When I finally came to, I noticed that there were no longer any bodies and that the car looked normal again.

Later, I did some research and found out that about twenty years ago, there was a train that derailed at the Busan Metro killing 12 people and injuring 20 more. They say now, the train station is haunted by those people who were killed in that tragic accident. Some people claim to hear feet dragging near platform 8 especially at night, while others claim to hear a loud crash, only to find the tracks empty of any train. Workers at the Busan Metro, also report experiencing strange stuff, like one day, a worker claimed that he saw a young woman that looked injured, standing in the middle of the tracks and when he went to help her, she vanished.

The other story I'm about to tell you involves another teacher at my school.

About six months ago or so, this teacher was at the Busan Metro, waiting for her train to arrive. It was late and so there were only a few other people waiting on the platform When the train finally arrived, she stepped into the train car and noticed that she was alone in the car. As the train began to move, she began to doze off and when she opened her eyes again, she noticed now there was an elderly man wearing an old suit, sitting straight across from her and staring. Feeling a bit uneasy, she got up and moved to another seat and when she looked back at the man to see if he was still staring at her, he was gone.

Well, I guess I'll wrap it up for now but I will return with some more of my scary experiences from Korea.


End file.
